Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade of Dreams
by Phantom64
Summary: Sora sets off with his friends to stop Maleficent and the Heartless once again, but must also contend with the calculating Lord Fear and the monsterous Nightmares. Will Sora be able to defeat fear itself? SxK RxOC OCXOC and so on.
1. A new Journey

Phantom64: Well here's hoping the new one is better. I feel great already, updating the same day I canceled my previous story. Tell me what you think.

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade of Dreams

Chapter 1: A new Journey

On the relatively Peaceful world of Destiny Islands, The three teenagers and keybladers, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on the small island connected to the larger island by a bridge. They huddled around the message that held King Mickey's seal. What it said sent dread down their spines.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Hey guys! Sorry to cut your vacation short but there's trouble brewing again. Maleficent's back and she's already assembled a new group of villains more powerful and demented than her previous one. If that's not enough there's … Something else. I don't know what it is yet but I have this bad feeling that something as bad as Maleficent and Xehanort is on the horizon. A gummi ship is going to be here in a couple of days with Donald and Goofy. I'll meet you at Radiant Garden. Leon and the others have something planned for you. See ya in a few days!

King Mickey

"Well what now?" Kairi asked.

"We'd better go tell our parents and pack up." Sora answered,

"Man six months and that witch is at is again." Riku moaned as they left to get their boats and travel to the main island.

KH-KH-KH

"So you're going off on another dangerous quest like before?" Sora's mom, Tabitha asked. Tabitha, or Tabi and most people call her was a kind woman in her thirties. She didn't have any wrinkles on her face and not a single gray hair on her semi-long light blue hair. She had a decent figure, and eyes that glowed like the stars.

"Yeah.." Sora said hesitantly. He was afraid of his mom's reaction of leaving her again after only six months. She was in a frenzy of joy when he and Riku returned to the islands after defeating Xemnas. He had waited a couple of days to talk to her about it. She was also amazed by his keyblade…….along with the odd trio of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Look mom, I know I haven't been here long enough to make up a year, but I have to do this."

"I know." She said calmly. "I can't mother you forever, but At least I can whish you luck this time." She said, latching onto her son in a maternal embrace a tear going down her eye. "You're father would be proud Sora."

"I know." Sora said, returning the hug. He looked over at a table that had a picture of him as a baby with a younger Tabitha and a young man with messy black hair and yellow eyes, grinning like a madman. "I miss him."

"I do to." She said, kissing her son on the cheek. "Please be careful Sora."

"I will mom. I promise." He said smiling.

"Also, don't do anything adult with Kairi or I'll ground you till you're twenty one." She laughed, smiling wickedly.

"MOM!" Sora yelled blushing. Tabitha laughed for a good five seconds before she kissed him again. "You better get going Sora. That gummi ship should be here any time now."

"Okay, bye mom!" Sora yelled, grabbing his pack and running out the door. I'll be back I promise!"

Tabitha smiled and waved. When Sora was out the door the smile faded and she looked at her hands. A blast of white energy erupted from her hands and in it was a silver keyblade that had a curved shield for a keychain. " I should have told him, John." She whispered, looking at the family portrait before breaking into tears.

KH-KH-KH

Sora walked toward the familiar red gummi ship he had used so many times before. Waiting for him were Riku, Kairi, and the lovable Goofy and the short-tempered Donald. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled, toppling Sora over with a colossal group hug.

"He-yuck! Boy are we glad to see you! We haven't seen you in like forever!" Goofy laughed.

"It's been six months." Donald sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Goofy said laughing.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Sora laughed as well getting off the ground.

"So we're heading for Radiant Garden huh?" Riku asked.

"Didn't that used to be Hollow Bastion?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah but they changed it back to it's original name. It's a lot better since Maleficent was booted out." Sora said.

"Well come on! The king is waiting for us!" Donald quacked. With that said, they entered the red gummi ship, setting off for their next adventure.

KH-KH-KH

"Hmm, full of energy as ever I see." Maleficent sniffed, watching the gummi ship leave Destiny Islands on the giant monitor in the large hall decorated in black with gothic design, pipes poping up in certain areas, and green fire lighting the place up.

"This is the boy who defeated Xehanort's Heartless and the Organization? This must be some kind of joke." A figure garbed in a white baboon pelt muttered.

" Don't judge a book by it's cover Naraku. Especially a book as dangerous as this." A woman with semi-long black hair combed neatly and dressed in a elegant ballroom gown. "His determination surpasses that of my young enemy Edward."

"Yes, but his power does come from the keyblade. Without it he would be powerless." Replied a sinister figure with albino white skin, long black hair, and yellow snake-like eyes. He wore a brown tunic with a purple rope sash. " How I wish to disvoer the secret to getting a keyblade." He chuckled, licking his lips with his sickeningly long, snake-like tongue.

"Im afraid that is out of any of our reaches Orochimaru." Said a green-hooded man with metallic skin, his face hidden by a sleek silver mask. "The keyblade chooses those with pure hearts… but there have been exceptions."

"Like that kid of yours Maleficent." The hot headed Hades said. "How did a brat that sadistic get one of those bad boys anyway?"

You'll have to ask him. He prefers to keep it a secret." She answered.

"Keep your secrets." The green hooded figure scoffed. "We should be focusing on Sora."

"A capitol idea Victor." A woman in a purple dress with short black hair and a pointed crown on her head. She had a look that creamed vain all over her.

"He will become a problem." A man in red robes hissed in a warped voice. His face was a disgusting skull with horns jutting out of his forehead. Two beady red dots could be seen in his sockets. "But all heroes are doomed to fail at one point. He is no exception."

"I agree with the corpse here." A tall man with long black hair added. He had a smug smile on his face and stitches forming horizontally across his nose and cheeks. He had a orange checkered collared shirt with a black furry coat over it, his arms out of the sleeves making it a cape, and instead of a right hand he had a large golden oval shaped device with an equally large and sharp golden hook at the end. " He doesn't know what he's getting into when he fights me and the new Baroque Works."

"Don't worry Maleficent! We'll take care of that kid, no sweat!" Pete chuckled arrogantly as he and a figure that was taller than anyone there walked in. The person next to him was a bi-pedal whale-like alien in a black body suit with red trimmings and had a yellow plasma pistol holstered in it's sheath attached to his belt.

"I highly doubt that." Malefcient sniffed. "Where has Osborn run off to?"

"the nut-job on the glider?" The whale-alien asked. "He's heading for Radiant Garden. He said he had something special planned for Sora and a old friend."

"Hmm, Norman is smart and powerful, but he is unpredictable." Maleficent said. "Pete, Gantu. Go to Radiant Garden and watch him. Norman is too insane for my taste but he's a powerful ally."

"At once my queen." Gantu saluted and the two marched out of the hallway.

"How will you fare now Sora?" Maleficent crackled as she watched Sora from the monitor.

KH-KH-KH

"Well Al, here it is." A young man with blond hair tied in a pony-tail said. He had yellow eyes and wore a black shirt with black pants, a red coat with a hood and an odd symbol on the back, black shoes, and white gloves.

"Yes, we finally made it brother." The person replied next to the teenager. He was incredibly tall and covered head to toe in odd bulky armor with an equally odd helmet. Despite his size he sounded like a young man in his early teens. The brothers looked at the site of Radiant Garden on the horizon.

"Come on we got to find this King Mickey guy plus that keysword." The blonde boy said.

"Keyblade." The armored figure, named Al corrected.

"whatever." The blonde boy said waving his hand. "We have to find out what's going on. We weren't sent here for no reason. So let's start are next quest!" the boy said, loosing his footing on the top of the hill. He yelled as he rolled down the lush green path, stopping at the bottom.

"Brother! Are you okay!" Al yelled as he slid down the hill. He unfortunately was going too fast to stop. "Uh-oh!"

"why me?" The blonde boy moaned as his armored brother crashed into him.

Just another typical day for Edward and Alphonse Elric.

KH-KH-KH

On a forgotten world of unknown origin, A figure garbed in a brown cloak walked through the desert night. He walked by the ruins of a temple, already decaying. He walked up the steps to the main area of the temple, the moon shining an eerie glow on the area. "Soon all of them will know true evil." The figure remarked coolly. "Sora, Maleficent, all of them will fear your name, and the so-called King, Mickey shall fear you once again. He dug into his cloak and pulled out a statue that was once housed in a cave in the Land of Dragons. He placed it in a slot and a large black door began to appear. It was almost transparent, but still visible. "The Nightmares shall rise again my Lord, and you shall exact your revenge." The man laughed, his pale skin and soulless black eyes glowing from the moon's beam, his pointed imp-like ears popping out of the hood. Out of the crack of the transparent door, a large glowing yellow eye jutted out, a sinister laugh bellowed through the dessert……

KH-KH-KH

Mickey jerked his head up, sweat pouring all over him. He was in his room on radiant Garden. His face was pale with fear. "It can't be…" He whispered, remembering a man who even today causes him to wake up at night, sweating all over and his heart racing. "If he's back then we're all in trouble." He sighed, his hand shaking at the thought of that intimidating enemy from so long ago. All the king could think was this….

'The Nightmare is about to begin again…….. and Sora will need all of the help he can find this time around.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phantom64: Yes shorter than Im used to but I promise they will be longer. This is just and opening chapter. Any better? Review please!


	2. The Slayer

Phantom64: Well here's chapter 2 finally. Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade of Dreams

Chapter 2: The Slayer

Sora's gummi ship sped off through the endless reaches of space, making it's way to Radiant Garden. In the rec area of the ship, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were talking about the past and the present with the unexpected and often forgotten traveler Jiminy Cricket. (A/NYeah, I kind of forgot to add a piece with him last chapter, It's really sad for Jiminy)

" AWWW!" Kairi squealed looking at the picture of Sora in his lion form. Jiminy had made an enlarged copy of his journal so they could read it. "You're so cute and cuddly!"

A heh heh." Sora rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Heh, you should probably see the pictures of Atlantica." Riku smirked. Kairi flipped the pages to Atlantica.

"My, you and Ariel look happy dancing." Kairi said playfully but Sora and Riku could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"It's not like that!" Sora yelled. " She just needed a dance partner! I mean she fell in love with Eric!"

"I know silly." She said playfully tapping his forehead. "I was just kidding. Were you worried that I was jealous?" She asked, getting up close to his face.

"Ah, well, uh….." Sora mumbled as his face began to turn red.

"Boy here's a picture I'd like to forget." Riku muttered, changing the subject. Sora and Kairi came over and saw it was a picture of when Sora found Riku and broke into tears. "What the hell was that all about man? You hug Kairi, but you break down into tears going 'Riku's here!" Don't get me wrong but you sounded pretty gay right there."

"Hey!" Sora yelled. "I was worried! I knew Kairi was alright but I had no idea where you were! Can't two guys be close emotional friends without looking gay?!?"

"Not in this world buddy." Riku muttered. The story immediately froze and Riku looked at the screen of those reading this. "You fangirls disgust me." He spat. Immediately it went back to the way it was forgetting the whole incident.

"Hey! We're here!" Donald squawked over the intercom. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Jiminy riding on Sora ran to the cockpit to see the world of Radiant Garden which looked relatively different. The world itself looked much better than the last time, but they couldn't see much from space. The most noticeable difference was the fleet of ships around the space of the planet. There were several gummi ships flying about on patrol, along with them were small nimble one-pilot fighters that were white with red markings and had one wing on tip, with two on the bottom making a upside down V. Closer to the world were several large battleships, armed to the teeth with cannons and missal launchers.

The one that stood out the most was one that had the word ' Galactica' on the side. Suddenly a man appeared on a screen in the Highwind's cockpit. He was a relatively old man with tanned skin, Graying black hair, wearing glasses, and wore a navy blue military uniform with a pin in the form of a upside-down triangle with wings pinned on his shirt. "This is Admiral Adama of the flagship Galactica." He declared, his voice grave and raspy. "Please state your name and business here along with your traveling codes."

"It's Donald Duck of the Highwind Admiral. We're with the keyblader and his friends b King Mickey's orders." The duck said.

"Ah." The man named Adama said a slight smile on his face. "Welcome back. I'm glad your trip was a safe one. So this is the Keyblade warrior?"

"Yeah. I'm Sora." Sora greeted. "And these are my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora greeted.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time on Radiant Garden." Admiral Adama said as he disappeared from the screen.

"What's with all of these ships?" Kairi asked looking at the vast armada orbiting the planet.

"When you guys left a military organization was created to defend Radiant Garden and combat the Heartless in other worlds. They've been named the Shining Shields. Already in this six months they have a whole army and fleet ready. They're best minds are now working on a counter-Heartless campaign." Donald explained.

"Well I'm glad they've got somebody to help us with those Heartless." Riku said, glad to hear of an army dedicated to fighting the dark creatures. The gummi ship passed the fleet and passed a large space station that was behind the ships, obviously a command station for incoming ships. They finally landed in the atmosphere and gaped in awe of the new Radiant Garden. Where there once were boarded up houses were now tall skyscrapers that glowed in the afternoon sun. Where there was barren wasteland was now grassland and trees. Hover-Cars flew in the skies, while people flocked in hustling ground of the city. And at the center of the beautiful city was the massive Citadel of Heart now fully rebuilt to it's former glory.

"It's beautiful." Kairi whispered, gazing at her former home.

"Yeah, I can't believe they got this much done in six months." Sora exclaimed. Radiant Garden was now truly radiant. Donald landed the gummi ship in a hanger buit into the hangar where many gummi ships were housed for defense and emergency purposes. Many repairmen and pilots flocked to greet the heroes as they exited the gummi ship.

"Wow! Are you Sora?!?" One asked excited.

"Man! You're a hero!" Another said.

"Will you sign my head please?" A bald mechanic begged.

"I LOVE YOU SORA!" A female mechanic screamed

"Wow aren't you popular?" Kairi joked.

"A heh heh heh." Sora rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Maky way! Make Way! Coming through! Outta the way! One side baldy!" A familiar female voice yelled as she pushed her way pass the Sora fans. It was none other than the hyper active ninja Yuffie. "Hey Sora! Hey! Kairi!" the ninja greeted happily.

"Hey Yuffie!" They greeted!

"Man it's been so long girl!" Yuffie laughed as she looked Kairi from head to toe. "Dang! You've grown into a big girl in a year! Looks like you picked a winner sora!" she giggled winking at the brunette. Sora and Kairi mumbled and blushed.

"AAAAAWWW" The crowd of mechanics and pilots cooed. This caused their blushes to redden.

"Hey! What is this? Social hour?!? Get back to work you nimrods!" Cid yelled as he walked in, chewing on his toothpick. Immediately the group dispersed and returned to their respected ships. "Well Hey! If it isn't The heroic trio plus one princess and a bishi." He laughed.

"Hey Cid!" sora waved as the gummi mechanic came to them.

"Soooooooooo." Yuffie said slyly sliding up next to the silver haired bishi. "You're Riku huh?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"uh, yeah." Riku stammered, blushing. "So uh, you're Yuffie?"

"yep. The Great ninja Yuffie!" She beamed. "So, got a girlfriend? If not I'm free if you want to fool around." She giggled naughtily, making Riku start to sweat.

"Watch it Silver!" Cid yelled. "She may have the attention span of a chimpanzee, but she's got the bite of a lion!" He snickered

"You stay out of this grandpa!" she hissed, receiving a glare from the gummi mechanic. "Well I'm kidding with ya anyway! I'm a free spirit! No boyfriend for me for a while!"

"Come on! The King and Leon want to see us!" Donald said.

"Well don't let me get in your way." Cid said. "Yuffie! You're not doing anything useful! Go take them to the lab."

"Sure." She sighed and led the way. Cid watched them leave the hangar and walked toward his ships.

"Still can't believe those three goofs actually saved the universe." He murmured. "Well, miracles happen I suppose."

Yuffie led them through the newly constructed halls of the citadel. Many men and women walked about to do their daily duties. Several soldiers in white armor and wearing helmets that had targeting lenses on the left part of the helmet marched through the castle with advanced laser rifles. "So are these guys the Shining Shields?" Riku asked as they passed another patrolling soldier..

"Yep!. These guys know what they're doing and the castle's never looked safer." Yuffie said. They entered what looked like a large laboratory with many computers, screens, test tubes, and scientists all over the room.

"Ah!" exclaimed an older bald man in a wheelchair. He rolled his wheelchair toward them. Sora could feel many feelings from this man. He could feel kindness, love, and mysterious enlightenment from this bald old man. "You must be Sora. I am Professor Charles Xavier, one of the head staff in this lab."

Well well. So this is the child with the key." Proclaimed a voice from above. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked up and jumped back at the sight of a furry blue creature in pants and a lab coat landed in front of them. His face had a smile that could make anyone at ease. " Sorry to frighten you. I am Dr. Henry McCoy, or Beast as many call me." He chuckled.

"Uh Hi dr. McCoy." Sora greeted.

"Please, Beast will suffice." He said cheerfully.

"What's going on over here? Asked another older scientist. He had grey hair and was wearing a red shirt, kaki pants, brown shoes, and a white lab coat like Beast's. He was smoking a pipe as he came up to them.

"Sora I'd like you to meet Professor Samuel Oak. He too is on staff." Prof. Xavier said. "He comes from a world of creatures called Pokemom. They're some sort of creature unlike any other.

"Yes. I spent my life studying those beautiful creatures." Prof. Oak mused, his eyes staring at the floor in sadness. "…Then the Heartless came."

"Oh no." Kairi whispered.

"My world was destroyed a year ago,…all those people, all those Pokemon…gone. I found myself in Traverse Town. But then my world was returned thanks to you Sora!" He said happily. "but the Heartless are still out there. I didn't want my world to suffer again so I dedicated myself to studying the Heartless here along with the Nobodies." Professor Oak said determined.

"Yes that's what this lab is for boys." Replied a sultry young woman with orange hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a long lab coat and wore glasses, yet her right eye was closed, and she had a robtic right arm, but that was the only things that made her like the other scientists. Underneath the coat she had on a short red skirt with a red belly shirt that seemed to fuse with her body. "This lab is dedicated to studying and finding a solution to the Heartless. I'm Dr. Shalua Rui."

"Hi." Kairi greeted. Sora and Riku said nothing, staring at the doctor and blushing. Kairi whacked them both upside the head.

"Uh hi!" Riku said quickly.

"Uh What he said!" sora exclaimed, blushing.

"Boys." Shalua muttered.

"Really, you didn't expect that to happen dressed like THAT." Remarked a young man with black hair and a skin complexion and accent of a man from India, and wore normal clothes under his lab coat. "I am Dr. Mohinder Suresh. I'm a geneticist. I've been studying Heartless genes to see what makes them tick. They are unlike anything I've ever seen, and I come from a world with super heroes." He joked.

"Yeah too bad you don't have a super sense of fashion." Dr. Rui sniffed. "So what if I want to dress sexy?"

"You're a scientist of God's sake. I'd think you'd know proper dress code for one." Mohinder muttered.

"Enough of this mindless chitchat you two!" declared a man who appeared in front of Sora in a puff of black smoke. This figure was much different than the others present. He was a man in his middle ages, with graying hair styled like Vincent Price's, tanned, wrinkled skin, and wore a red robe that ended at his waist, tight black pants, shoes, and instead of a lab coat he wore a black cape with red on the inside that was held together by a strange medallion. "We have much to do and so little time!"

"Yes uh that's right." Professor X said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment of the strange man's appearance. "Sora this is Doctor-"

"Please. Professor, I can introduce myself." The man with Vincent Price hair said waving him away. "Ahem!... Greetings wielder of the Keyblade. I am… DR. BRIAN ORPHEUS!" He declared in a loud dramatic voice, dramatic music playing in the background. " I am the magical and spiritual consultant of this little project."

"Yes. We here at this laboratory. We have been studying the Heartless for quite some time." Explained Beast. "we hope to find a solution to them."

"But I'm afraid we have found something much, much worse than the Heartless OR Nobodies." Mohidner gravely explained.

"Something worse?" Goofy whimpered.

"Yes, and much more gruesome." The egmatic Leon said as he walked up to them. Next to Leon was the ever hopeful Aerith.

"Leon! Aerith!" Sora greeted.

"It's good to see you." Aerith whispered in her soft voice. "

"Too bad we aren't meeting in a peaceful time." Leon muttered. Follow me. You have to hear this." Leon led Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, and the head scientists toward a large computer monitor with a keyboard. "The Science lab and the Shining Shields have been working closely together for our mutual goal of defeating the Heartless. The Shields received an audio message from a soldier patrolling the wastelands outside of Radiant Garden a few days ago. This is what the recording said" Leon pushed a few buttons and suddenly a soldier's voice came out of the audio speakers.

"This is Private Chico Sanders calling Shield Command. I've been cut off from Bravo Unit during the earthquake. I can't get radio contact. Can anyone hear me. My are seems Heartless free yet it feels lirk… What was that?!?" The soldier exclaimed. A scraping noise, like blades hitting concrete could be heard in the audio along with the soldier. "Who's there?!? Show yourself You worthless Heartless fie-HOLY SHIT!" The soldier screamed. The sound of laser fire escaped the audio along with a blood curling scream. Obviously Chico had shot and killed whatever attacked them. "Oh God! Oh God! I think I killed it! Command?!? This is no fucking Heartless I just killed! Shit! I don't even think it's a Nobody! It's-it's like a corpse with blades for limbs! I think-" The soldier's voice froze as more scraping of blades could be heard. MUCH MORE. "Oh God there's ,more of them! Stay away!" More laser fire blasted the audio along with sinister hissing and screaming noises. The laser fire stopped….. only to be replaced by the noise of blades ripping flesh and the soldier's scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THEIR BLADES!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GOD HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP-"

The audio immediately ended. Sora held Kairi tightly who was trembling. Riku was shaken by the brutality of the audio. Yuffie, Donald, Goofy, and the other scientists shared the feeling. "We found his body horribly mutilated." Leon said sullenly. We were able to retrieve the corpse of the one he killed. The other's had disappeared. I'll show it too you." He led them to a window that had shutters on it. "I warn you. It is very disturbing." Leon pulled up the blinds and they all gasped in shock of what was in front of them.

Inside the window was an operating room with two doctors. On the medical table in the center was a sickening creature far more horrifying than a Shadow Heartless. The body seemed like a decaying corpse, it's head not attached to the neck, but kept attached to the body by sickening devices. It's face had bandages around it's eyes and some sort of gag in it's disturbing mouth. But the most noticeable thing about the creature were the lonf, sharp, and curved blades attached where it's lower arms and legs should have been. It was a wonder how this creature walked.

"Jesus…" Riku gasped. Kairi looked like she was ready to throw up.

"Yes it's unlike anything we have ever seen. Every time we take a tissue sample to test it always deteriorates! And we're still trying to figure out how this monstrosity walked…..." Dr. Suresh said. Sora ignored the Indian scientist half way and walked closer to the glass and stared at the sinister corpse on the table. He could feel many sinister thoughts radiating from the dead monster. Anger, suffering, violence, death….fear. Sora's eyes widened as he saw something that truly scared him to his soul…

………….One of the creature's blade arms began to twitch.

"Guys." Sora whimpered. Immediately the creature jumped off the table and impaled a shocked scientist with it's blade arms. Blood ran down from the scientist's wounded chest and he fell to the ground after the creature took it's blades out. The other scientist screamed and ran out of the room. The creature ran effortlessly on it's blade legs and crashed through the window. It immediately charged at Sora. Sora whipped out his keyblade and blocked a slash from the horrifying creature. He immediately slashed at the monster's chest until it screamed and collapsed to the floor. Sora breathed heavily, the creature clearly frightening him.

"I thought you said it was dead!" Riku yelled.

"We thought it was! It didn't have a Heartbeat!" Sahlua cried.

"Relax it's dead now." Sora said as he walked toward them. He didn't notice the creature jumping up.

"Sora behind you!" Kairi screamed. Sora spun around as the monster charged again.

BANG!

The creature fell to the ground, it's head blown completely off. Sora stared dazed at the bloodied headless thing. Behind the creature's corpse was a tall man in dark green armor with a helmet shaped like a paintball helmet. In his hands was an advance tactical shotgun, smoke billowing out of it's barrel. "Well, at least we know that kills it." The armored figure remarked.

KH-KH-KH

Standing out in the balcony of another part of the citadel was a boy of 15 with spiky orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a curved scar under his left cheek. He wore a black t-shirt with a white overcoat, brown pants, sneakers, and had a sword in it's sheath attached to his back. He looked on at the city, in a daze of sorts. Suddenly his vision became darker, and everything was black. All that could be seen was a single large yellow eye with a slit pupil, making it seem feral.

"Here I am..Dream Warrior." The eye said in a deep, sinister voice.

Before the boy could respond he was shook back to reality. "Ryo! Hey!" Ryo found himself back in the balcony, being shaken by his friend. His fiend was a humanoid dog of 15 with floppy ears and bucked teeth. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, sneakers and had silver armor on his right arm, going up from his hand to his shoulder. "Come on Ryo! The King and the Princess are waiting on us! King Mickey wouldn't like to see his daughter without her bodyguards.

"Right!" The orange haired teen, named Ryo said. "Let's get moving Max!" With that said, he and the dog boy named Max ran off to find their Princess.

KH-KH-KH

"Oh cool!" Exclaimed an Asian girl of fourteen. She had semi-long black hair and black eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a blue jacket, jeans and sneakers. "So this is Radiant Garden?"

"Sure is!" exclaimed a boy of sixteen with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a goofy smile on his face. He wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket, jeans, and sneakers. "One of the best places to start our incredible action packed world-hopping summer adventure!" He declared zestfully.

"Yes! Summer fun in the big city! We need to get some photos! And try the buffet! And then more photos!...wait. I already said photos." said a tall tanned man with long black hair, and wore shorts with a blue t-shirt and sandals. He also had on a funny looking hat.

"Wow. Your incredible memory inspires us all Kronk." Remarked a man in his thirties. He had balding black hair, a thin mustache, and had a sarcastic look on his face. He wore a typical butlers outfit with a white collared shirt, black bowtie, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Gee thanks Jenkins!" The tall man named Kronk replied.

"I was being sarcastic you moron.." the butler, Jenkins remarked, rolling his eyes.

"…. Oh." Kronk answered.

"Now be nice Jenkins." The bonde haired teenager said turning his head back to them. "We're here to have a great time and that's what we're going to do."

"Sure thing master Skyler." Jenkins answered.

"You got It boss." Kronk said saluting.

"That's good to hear." Skyler said, rubbing the back of his blonde head.

"Hey Skyler?" asked the Asian girl with black hair. "Thanks for bringing me on your adventure. It was nice of you."

"uh well..It was no problem. I'm uh happy to have you with me Priscilla." He said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Skyler and Priscilla sitting in a tree." Kronk snickered. "K-I-S-S-I-N-OOF! " Kronk exhaled as Jenkins rightfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"what was that about?" Priscilla sked, not hearing Kronk.

"Uh it's nothing!" Skyler said quickly. "Come on! Let's go see some of the shops!"

"Okay!" Priscilla beamed. She grabbed Skyler by the hand and pulled him toward the stores.

"Ah the beauty of youth." Jenkins smiled watching the two.

"I'd agree if not for the fact that it hurts to breathe." Kronk wheezed, on the grounds and clutching his chest.

"Shut up." Jenkins intoned.

KH-KH-KH

In the dark ravine outside of Radiant Garden, which refuses to grow green grass of give life. The figure in the brown cloak with pointed ears sat on a rock over looking the ravine. "So it seems one of the Slayers was found by them. And Sora has met it as well." He intoned. "Well it's no matter. The Slayers are just the beginning. Once I get what I'm looking for here, there will be MUCH MUCH more hellish creatures to raise hell!" He laughed as two of the sickening blade limbed creatures appeared. "Go. Find the Princess." With that the two creatures disappeared below the earth, not leaving any trace of their existence. "Now then. I think it's time to visit an old friend of my Lord." The cloaked figure said, disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

Phantom64: Horray! School is over!...ut nowI have to get a summer job. TT oh well I'll still have time to update! R&R!


End file.
